<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Man of Caution by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445703">A Man of Caution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slash the Drabble [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This would necessitate a change in their plans.</p>
<hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slash the Drabble [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Man of Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This put a kink in his plans. Kali had been right to call him – the boy had needed serious medical attention hours ago. Now, it was possibly too late.</p>
<p>He was, by nature, a cautious man – he gave great consideration to things before he took any action, examining any issue from all angles before deciding on a course of action. Unfortunately, this time he had fallen prey to the one thing that could not always be accounted for: human error. He had not realised how jealous the young fool Raeken was, which was why he found himself in his current position. It was frustrating that he could not maintain control over all of the variables. </p>
<p>Deucalion might not be willing to admit his feelings about Peter Hale, but he did not allow himself such a self-deluding luxury. To not be extremely wary of Peter Hale was to be a fool and he was no fool.</p>
<p>The decision to use the boy as a bargaining tool had served multiple purposes: keep him away from Scott so that he couldn’t sway him from the path they needed him to follow; ensure he didn’t have time to sway the younger members of the Pack; separate him from that harridan, Lydia so that they could not plot together and potentially disrupt things; hopefully, put Hale at a disadvantage, and finally, put the boy in his place. He had an annoying habit of questioning things that were none of his business, something that up until now had been an irritant that could not be avoided. </p>
<p>Theo’s actions had disrupted all of that and he had to work hard to tamp down the building rage. Allowing his emotions to cloud his judgement would not assist him. He needed to remain at least relatively calm about the whole thing. That was one of the main problems of working with werewolves – they were far too adept at reading emotions. He knew Kali was trying to read him even as he examined the boy.</p>
<p>Checking his pupils and listening to the boy’s chest one last time, he accepted the necessity of changing the plans that had been made. He would find a way to make it work – he had to. Flexibility was key in remaining on top of things – he would find a way to work this to their advantage. </p>
<p>He turned to Kali and nodded, stepping out of the way so that she could lean over and perform the necessary action. They would have to monitor his responses – they had almost left it too late and it would be catastrophic if the change did not take. Under no circumstances did he want to be in Beacon Hills if this did not turn out well – Peter Hale’s viciousness knew no bounds when it came to his family. He could only imagine how much it would be amped up by any harm caused to his mate.</p><hr/>
<p>In the middle of the Preserve, causing chills to everyone around her, Lydia screamed.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>